In such mechanisms the paper web is passed for smoothing through at least one roll pair which consists of a soft roll and a heated counter roll. The invention can, however, basically also be used in machines for manufacturing other fiber webs, mats or fleeces.
The paper web is subjected to deviations with respect to its position and width which arise for technological and type related reasons. This can lead to thermal destruction of the ends of the soft roll as a result of the high temperature of the heated counter roll necessary for a high degree of glazing and the contact between the two rolls which takes place under a high line pressure. Damage to/or destruction of the soft roll makes it necessary to exchange the roll.